1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a piezoelectric porcelain composition suitable for laminated actuators, piezoelectric buzzers, sounding bodies, sensors, and the like, a piezoelectric device using the same, and methods of making them.
2. Related Background Art
Recently, as apparatus involving application of piezoelectric devices, those using a laminated device in which piezoelectric porcelain layers and inner electrode layers are alternately laminated, such as a laminated piezoelectric actuator, have been developed vigorously.
As such piezoelectric devices, those constituted by piezoelectric porcelain compositions have often been in use. For example, piezoelectric porcelain compositions such as those of Pb(Ni1/3Nb2/3)ZrO3 type and Pb(Mg1/3Nb2/3)(Ni1/3Nb2/3)TiZrO3 type which are piezoelectric porcelain compositions containing complex oxides mainly composed of Pb, Zr, Ti have been known.
Piezoelectric porcelain compositions having lowered their firing temperature by adding specific substances to complex oxides have also been proposed. Specifically, piezoelectric porcelain compositions where Ag or Ag oxides is added, those where MoO3 is added, and the like have been known.
It has also been known that characteristics of piezoelectric porcelain compositions can be improved when metals, alloys, compounds, and the like of Ag are added to the compositions.